BATMAN VS CAPTAIN NOOTRA - 8
by Nootra
Summary: Batman finds Superman and Captain knocked out in the streets of Nootra and he could hardly believe a football player did that to the two superheroes. In his attempt to lecture them, he gets it from Captain Nootra.
**BATMAN VS CAPTAIN NOOTRA**

They were already far off when Batman arrived at the site which had been the scene of clashes some minutes earlier. His colleagues were still lying down in a state of unconsciousness. He revived them with an energizing gadget and they woke up with a start.

 **Batman** : "What exactly do you think you're doing? Where are the intruders?"

 **Superman** : "We couldn't arrest them. Cesare and Yann smote us hard with their football and I sense the Saiyans took them away."

Batman knitted his brows and scowled at the two when that crossed his ears.

 **Batman** : "Cesare and Yann? Don't make me laugh."

 **Captain Nootra** : "I would be glad if I could and have an idea of what you look like when you laugh with that mask on. The laughing bat won't be a small joke to tell my friends. Yet the truth is, Cesare and Yann got the better of us."

 **Batman** : "This isn't serious. How can those ordinary kids even deal a scratch on superheroes like you two?"

 **Captain Nootra** : "You call Cesare and Yann ordinary kids? I see you never watched Nootra's Wings football team play."

 **Superman** : "That shot was more powerful than any punch I've ever received. Not even Super-Nootra could do a thing."

 **Batman** : "I understand Cap can be irresponsible but Superman, it's not because you partner with him that you're going to let him drag you into the recklessness. It's probably the enemy we have been watching for who have penetrated right into the heart of the city. They must be arrested and interrogated on their motives. You can never tell what the enemies of Nootra are up to."

 **Captain Nootra** : "There you go again on your guesswork. You're always assuming the worst but I saw their faces and nothing showed they are any menace. And you're making us reproaches when you're the one who was defective in the first place? To add injury to crime, you have the guts to say I am irresponsible. Answer me Batman, how come you let intruders enter the city when you were supposed to be vigilant?"

 **Batman** : "What's the point Cap; are you looking for a fight?"

 **Superman** : "Quit messing around you two. We have to find those extra-Nootrans."

 **Captain Nootra** : "They are kids after all. What harm can they do?"

 **Batman** : "We paid a high price last time because we underestimated the threat the intruders posed. We might still repeat the same mistake. And I wonder why Captain Nootra, protector of the city, takes it lightly."

 **Captain Nootra** : "You may be right but not everybody needs to wear such stern look and talk so scary to show they're concerned. You're over-suspicious bats. There is a reasoning here. Jeremy and Wally are smart and they trusted the alleged 'intruders'. The Saiyans are also keepers of the city and they cannot betray her by helping our enemies. Instead of suspecting those children, why not trust our men?"

 **Batman** : "Nootra should have known better than make you Captain of this city. You compromise too easily. The Saiyans, the green dino and his friends are all children and though the former may be agents, they don't have responsibility enough to perceive the gravity of the situation. That's why NSF didn't deem it necessary to tell them about the menace. When the enemy strikes, they don't look back or think twice. Create an opening for them and you'll see your whole world crumble into dust. I've been in this business for years and I've never seen the enemy capitulate. If you're captain of this city, it's high time you acted like one."

 **Captain Nootra** : "This is no business Mr. Billionaire. Let this be clear in your mind: NSF didn't make me Captain Nootra. I became the captain of this city because I live here, I love this civilization and the Nootra Shield chose me. It is the will of my predecessors in the shield that gave me this title. They wanted me because they trusted me. And they are right. I will do everything to protect the people. I'm not all brain like you Bruce; I have a heart as well. I see things from both angles before I pass judgement. It's time you asked yourself the question why the Nootra Shield chose me instead of you."

 **Batman** : "Do you think I care anything about that title you carry? That's the least of my concern. I don't need the recognition of anyone to do what I'm doing. All I want is keep this city secure so that no one tampers with this unique civilization, which is an emblem of hope across the universe. And people like you shouldn't be in my way."

 **Captain Nootra** : "If you are so eager to defend this city, why don't you get yourself some powers? You continue to depend on rudimentary weapons and can't be one hundred per cent efficient in combat. The training bases are open to everybody, even to you; but Mister thinks he can fight super villains his own way without using super powers. Superheroes won't always be there to save your hide Batman."

 **Batman** : "Are you done already? Now store this in your brain. Super powers do not define anybody. Having them is not the issue. It's what you do with them that matters. If you can do what you're supposed to do without them, it's useless having them. All is about strategy. To have a good strategy, you need to gather information and carefully analyse the situation by taking into consideration every minute detail. Having thus worked on your intelligence, you set up offensive and defensive tactics and launch an operation with utmost precision, acting in conformity with the plan you put in place. If you conduct things this way, even with any crude gadgets, you're going to defeat the enemy no matter the amount of power they possess. Regrettably, these are things people like you will never understand."

 **Superman** : "Batman has a point. I've never seen anyone with no super powers as skilful in combat as Batman is. Cap, I won't hide you the fact that I'm not sure to beat him if it came to single combat. He is dexterous, crafty and proficient so that in his own unique way, he outsmarts villains and defeats them. Everything comes from the heart. If you desire to do something, you'll do it regardless of whether you possess supernatural abilities or not. Batman has chosen to protect the people and that's what he's doing, though with no super powers."

 **Batman** : "Stop that nonsense Superman. I don't need you to shower me with compliments. And leave the issue of heart to Cap; kids are so fond of that stuff. Yet there must be something you have to be doing if you're in this world. I've chosen to uphold this civilization without relying on supernatural abilities for not all people want to possess those powers. It's not because I can have them that I should have them. They do not add anything to or subtract anything from anyone. I am comfortable with my way of doing things and I don't know why others are upset about it."

 **Captain Nootra** : "Spit it out bats. Instead of hiding behind the slogan 'uphold this civilization', why don't you simply admit you give yourself so much trouble for this city because you love the people? Someone you know told me love is nothing to be ashamed of. You're lucky I choose to forget all disrespectful remarks you made about me. Captain Nootra has vowed to protect the citizens and that's what he's doing. Why don't you do the same by being effective in your post instead of having others clean up your mess?"

 **Superman** : "I've had enough of you two. Cap, don't you ever stop? Batman is an elder and my best friend. You shouldn't speak to him like that. You ought to apologize immediately."

 **Batman** : "Apologize to me? I don't want that from him. His words do not disturb me at all Superman. These are the very words which enabled him to become stronger. I'll let him be as long as he continues to challenge me in areas I never considered of note in security, strategy and combat. Yet count on me to rebuke him anytime he misses the mark."

 **Captain Nootra** : "Only in your nightmares."

 **Superman** : "You two are so weird. Well, it's your family affair and though I'm familiar with it, I still don't understand anything about it."

 **Captain Nootra** : "Superman, never mention again that I am related to this guy. Before I forget bats, I want a new pair of boots. What are these shoes kids make fun of all the time?"

 **Batman** : "That has nothing to do with me Captain. Remember, it's mode Captain Nootra that gives you your outfit, build and appearance. And when will you quit worrying over every unnecessary remark people make about you?"

 **Superman** : "Quite a big show you two are staging here. I would really have a good laugh if you were not so serious."

 **Captain Nootra** : "If that was meant as a joke Superman, it wasn't funny. The offstage is over and here are your orders: Batman, return to your post and Superman, come with me and let's find the intruders."

 **Superman** (to himself): "I guess I shall miss the party again this year. I didn't want to attend it; now I have a good excuse. Lucky me; mom won't scold me for being absent."

Superman, Captain Nootra and Batman separated for their respective assignments. Meanwhile the Earthlings were in total hysterics when their new friends took them to the sky.


End file.
